Slow Hell
by Gummi Baron
Summary: OOC. Duo's an alocholic, and when he's had enough of Hilde, life takes a spin for the two. Weird story, but r and r please.


~Songfic~

~Livin' my life in a slow hell,  
Different girl every night at the hotel..  
I ain't seen the sunshine in three damn days~

Duo opened his eyes, groggy. Looking to his bed stand and sitting up, he ran a hand through his rough hair, running it down his face, across his bearded chin. Looking a note on the table. Picking it up, it read, "Took pay." Two simple words. Duo sighed. What had his life become? 

~Been fueling up on cocaine and whiskey,  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever, change my ways~

His head throbbed from a hangover of too much coke and whiskey. He gingerly sat upright and heaved himself slowly from the hard bed of the cheap hotel. His brain buzzed as he tried to remember the night before. The girl, the drugs, the alcohol..Her? His racked his brain, attempting to remember where she had come into the blur of the night before. He walked to the cracked mirror, peering at himself in it. He looked like hell. His mind wandered back to a few days prior.

~flashback~   


"DUO MAXWELL, IF YOU DO NOT QUIT DRINKING, I SWEAR I'LL THROW YOU OUT!!" Hilde Schibeiker yelled, glaring at a drunken Duo, who was slumped over in his seat. 

Duo raised his unfocused eyes to her, and glared back. "Fine, I ain't taken this crap. I'm leavin."

He had walked out, and ended up here, with a girl from the streets attached to his arm.

~end flashback~

Duo shook his head. "forget it Maxwell, she's gone." He mumbled, tears forming in his eyes., wishing he hadn't gone and gotten drunk that night. If he hadn't left, he wouldn't be in this mess. Why was he so stupid?

~I put your picture away,  
Sat down and cried today~

~that night~

Duo rolled over, a girl asleep on next to him. 'Hilde, I miss you.' He thought to himself. Shaking it out of his mind, his head throbbed with alcohol again.

~I can't look at you, while im lying, 

next to her...~

Hilde walked into the shabby hotel lobby, looking from the broken chairs to the clerk with missing teeth. 'Why Duo? Why here?' She thought to herself, wondering why Duo chose a place like this to go. But, she *had* seen him the night before, stumbling into a room with a woman. 

"Can I help you?" The man said, grinning a toothless grin at her.

"Yes, I'm..I was wondering if you could give me the room for Duo Maxwell."

~I saw you last night at the hotel,  
everyone knows but they wont tell,  
but the half-hearted smiles tell me something, just ain't right.~

She walked up to his room, holding her hand up to knock. A woman stopped her. "You his new one?" The woman said, looking at Hilde.

"His new one?" Said Hilde, confused. The woman blinked, shaking her head. 

"Nothing." The woman smiled, walking away.

Hilde blinked, looked from the door or the woman, then walked back to the car.

"Find him?" Said Quatre.

Hilde shook her head, curling into a ball, beginning to sob.

Quatre sighed. "Hilde, you can't keep living like this.."

~Been waitin on you for a long time,  
Filling up on heartaches and cheap wine,  
I haven't heard from you in three damn nights..  


I put your picture away,  
I wonder where you've been..  
I can't look at you while I'm lying, next to him~

  
Duo's rough sleep was disturbed by his mattress being flipped over. Looking up groggily, his confused purple eyes met the hard cobalt one's of Heero. "Wha.." Said Duo, staring at Heero.

Heero glared. "What the fuck is your problem?? We've all been worried about you. Hilde has, anyway. You bastard, come on. Go back to her!"

Duo shook his head, only to be picked up by the throat by Heero and dragged outside. Throwing him down, Heero stepped over him. "Let's go get a drink and talk about this Duo. Looking at your hotel, it's all you've been doing so far, not to mention some girls." He sent a death glare over to a stumbling, shaggy looking Duo. They drove to a nearby restaurant.

Getting out, Duo stumbled to the door, running into someone on the way. "S..orry.." He mumbled, looking down at the person and gasping. Hilde stared up at him, their eyes met, and neither moved.

~I saw you yesterday with an old friend..  
It was the same old same old how have you been..  


Since you've been gone, my world's been dark and gray~

"Ah, Hey Hilde. Care to join us?" Said Heero, helping her up. Hilde stuttered, nodding.

Eating breakfast, they sat in silence. Duo and Hilde stared at each other, afraid of what to say. 'She's always so happy, look what I've done..' Duo thought to himself.

After breakfast, Duo shook Hilde and Heero's hands. "It's been nice seeing you two.." He turned, walking back to his hotel room.

Hilde sighed, and sniffed. Heero ran a hand through his messy hair. "He doesn't get a hint, does he?"

"I guess not…" Hilde mumbled.

~You reminded me of brighter days,  
I hoped you were coming home to stay..

I was headed to church, 

I was off to drink you away..~

Duo slumped against the wall, a full bottle of whiskey in his hand. Looking to his reflection in the mirror, his mind raced. What was he doing here? Hilde seemed like she wasn't mad, he should have asked to come back.. Looking to the whiskey, he threw the bottle against the wall, letting the glass shatter and the drink to spill all over the floor. Picking up his things and keys, he walked out the door to his car, going for a drive. About an hour of driving in circles, he sighed, picking up his cell phone, and dialing her number.

"Schibeiker residence." Hilde said, picking it up. Duo's heart beat quickly. 

"Babe, I miss you." He said softly. "Can I please come back?"

~I thought about you for a long time,

Can't seem to get you off my mind..

Can't understand why were living life this way,  
I found your picture today,  
I swear I'll change my ways,  
I just called to say I love you, come back home…~

Hilde's eyes filled with tears.

"Of course Duo…"

~End~

._.; Holy crap. Not only is this the longest one chapter/ one shot I've ever written, it's also completely ooc, au, my first songfic, and not my writing style. Scary, ne? I was listening to the radio this morning cause I was in a bad mood and my cd player wasn't playing, and I had woke up late. This song came on, and my muse kidnapped me ^_^;; I had to write it..please tell me what you think, flames are accepted, considering I'm not very..uhm…proud of this story? It's a bit too angst for me…^.^; Thanks!


End file.
